


Patient Observations

by GuildedAdversary



Series: Sky Mender [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuildedAdversary/pseuds/GuildedAdversary
Summary: She's vaguely aware that something is very wrong. The problem is, she doesn't have the energy to care.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've done in a long time

Hot. It was the first thing she could identify outside of her own exhaustion. A fever, she figured. Had to be. Nothing else made her this tired. It made sense, considering she felt like she was falling and spinning out of control despite the hard ground beneath her. It was actually starting to make her nauseous. She wondered if the Keeper had anything she could give her. She tried taking a breath but her chest felt heavy and it kept her from filling her lungs completely. Giving that up, she tried to focus on something, anything solid. She tried making her fingers move. Nothing. She went from her fingers to toes, checking off each part of her body in her head. When not a single bit of her moved, she resigned herself to just go back to sleep.

"...ny...ress..."  
"...pon...as...ore..."

She wasn't alone. That should have unnerved her, she was sure, but at the moment her mind felt jumbled. "...ark...umm...mag...." She was only picking up scraps no matter how hard she concentrated. She wished desperately that she could tell them to be quiet. Just because she could interpret most f it didn't mean it didn't sound like thunder exploding in her ears. Her head felt like it was being pounded against a wall. Every nerve in her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her muscles locked and spasmed as her teeth ground together. She choked and made a noise

"...ark...umm...mag...."

She was only picking up scraps no matter how hard she concentrated. She wished desperately that she could tell them to be quiet. Just because she could interpret most f it didn't mean it didn't sound like thunder exploding in her ears. Her head felt like it was being pounded against a wall. 

Every nerve in her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her muscles locked and spasmed as her teeth ground together. She choked and made a noise that sounded like a banshee shrieking. 

As quickly as it'd happened, the pain was gone, replaced by the cool sensation of being submerged in a stream. It was a welcome relief. Her muscles relaxed and she took a deep shuddering breath. She didn't think she could feel more exhausted but with the fit gone and her fever reducing, she resigned herself to thank the Keeper for whatever she had done and let her consciousness fade back into the darkness. 

 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from her problems usually works out better than this

It was chasing her, she could feel it. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise as it's foul breath engulfed her, but no matter how quickly she tried to run her legs felt heavy and refused to obey her. It laughed. The sound made her feel sick to her stomach. How could something sound so slow, yet so fast at the same time? She had to keep going, she had to warn them-

Everything went dark for a moment and she froze. A single spark ignited into full flame and cast her surroundings in an eerie orange glow. The aravel's of her clan surrounded her and the small campfire in front of her. She recognized this place. This was the forest between Starkhaven and Tantervale, a place her clan hadn't traveled to in nearly 22 years. But the camp itself was empty.

"Are you not tired of running, da'len?"

She turned, searching the trees and brush for any sign of the voice's owner.

"The only thing I've tired of is your presence! No matter how you pursue, I will not give in! _You will not have **me!**_ "

"All this animosity at the offer of help? Did your clan not teach you manners, da'len?"

She sneered, turning in circles.

"Demons offer nothing for free!"

It chuckled darkly and she had a terrible feeling that she had just unknowingly walked into a trap.

"I never said it would be free, da'len."

She shrieked as she felt herself being pulled up and restrained. She thrashed about, swinging in the air. The world went black around her again and she found herself being stared at by dozens of eyes. She felt herself falter. It felt like they were staring through her.

"The Elder One wishes to know what trouble you so, da'len. You should thank him."

"No, _no, **no!**_ "

Shemlen grinning, sneering at her. Where are they, where are they?! They were supposed to keep her safe!

_Snap!_

A child with rounded ears. Unwanted, unwanted!

_Snap!_

The girl's body twisted, mangled, torn. She's gone, gone, gone!

_Snap!_

She's wandering, alone...

_Snap!_

She's standing before the divine. Armor with griffins pressed into the breastplate glints in the red light cast about the room. 

 **No!** It could take everything from her, anything, but not that! She had to keep this one, had to escape, had to warn them about The Grey-!

Muttering behind her- was that elven?- catching her off guard momentarily. But it was enough.

_Snap!_

The demon made a noise like it was clicking it's tongue as she swayed limply in the air.

"Interrupted. I'll find you again, da'len. We'll continue this next time."

With that she fell into a pool of cold water.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence when you're life is at stake is never a good thing

She hissed as she stretched, or tried to. She hands were shackled and her feet hit an obstacle. It shifted out of way allowing her to fully unbend her legs. Something beneath her moved and hands were on her temples. As quickly as the panic rose in her it was replaced with a cool calming sensation.

"She'll wake up soon. I'll have to inform Lady Cassandra."

A hum came from the person above her.

The other sighed. "All this work to keep her alive...will they just execute her?"

"Unlikely, if the mark can close the rifts."

"And if it doesn't?"

Silence.

She would go back to sleep then. She was still tired and shackled, so she couldn't exactly fight back to the best of her ability. Rest and planning would be her best bet for survival.  
And if what the two men said is true, they won't kill her unless she proves she isn't useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I'm back.  
> I'm sorry this took so long, it's been on paper for a long time but I haven't had the time.  
> I had a car wreck and a rennaisance faire and family just being a pain in the ass. No one got hurt during the car wreck except for our pride and the cars. Anyway, these three chapters are merely the beginning of a series I'm going to be working on. I'll try to be as consistent as possible.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed my re-telling of Adan'a notes from Lavellan's POV. It's short but I think that's best for these particular pieces.


End file.
